What's in a Destiny?
by Revolution But Civilization
Summary: Missing moments from webisodes, centering mainly around Raven. After all, nothing is easy when your two choices are turning evil or turning to dust. Some Raven/Dexter, which will probably increase as it increases in the webisodes (can anyone say "Catching Raven"?)
1. Raven's Tale

**Hello, people. It's Combeferr, back from her absence of THREE STINKIN years. I recently fell in love with Ever After High (which I do NOT own) and so here is a little missing moments fanfic. Enjoy as much as you can. ;) **

Raven sat miserably on a fallen log on the path in the Enchanted Forest, replaying everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

_"You will cease to exist."_

_"I have a question!"_

_"What if I don't _want _to take the pledge?"_

_"You will cease to exist." _

"_I...have to go."_

_"You will cease to exist."_

"I'm so stupid!" Raven groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "No, I'm not the stupid one. I'm the only one out of all these buffoons who is thinking for herself. No one puts Raven Queen in a corner!" She started pacing quickly, waving her arms for emphasis as she ranted. "Of course the Royals just blindly accept their "destiny"-their destinies are _all_ to be happy forever! They're all puffed-up aristocrats with a false sense of entitlement-to hex with them!"

"You wound me Raven. I thought we were Best Friends Forever After." Dexter Charming's quietly amused voice grated on Raven's ears. She stopped pacing and faced him.

"No, Dex, didn't you know?" Bitterness oozed from her voice. _You will cease to exist._ "Only Royals have those friends. We Rebels don't have a forever after. We're 'Best Friends 'Til the End', because we all know that our end will come, when we're imprisoned or exiled or killed." She pushed back some wisps of hair that came loose and looked up at Dexter. "I'm not evil, Dex. Anyone who spends any time with me knows that, even Apple. If I'm not evil, why is my fate to be a vain, jealous, woman who is so insecure she tries to kill someone prettier than her and ends up locked in mirror prison?"

Dexter stared at Raven, trying to think of something he could say to help; something to let her know that not all Royals thought they deserved spellebrity treatment. He pulled her down onto the log. "I...you...you won't go to mirror prison." Dexter mentally slapped himself. He always spoke so awkwardly around her. "Listen Raven, you were definitely born to the wrong family. You're smart and strong and brave and funny and pretty and wonderlandiful. You should have been born a Royal."

Raven's eyes flashed. The nearest tree turned into a chicken. "No I shouldn't have been. None of those Royal girls can deal with anything less than a perfect life. They were born into happily ever after families and they're going to get married and make happily ever after babies. They don't need to be scared about anything other than being behind in fashion if they fall asleep for a hundred years. None of them have to handle a false reputation and people screaming and running as soon as you come within twenty feet of them. None of them have to speak to their mom through a mirror she's always trying to use you to escape from. No," Raven scoffed, "I should definitely not have been born a Royal."

Dexter sat quietly through her rant. He of all people knew that she was dangerous when she was mad, and he knew that if she didn't freak out at him, she'd freak out at Maddie, and Maddie would be hurt. "Do you know what my destiny is?"

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to be Prince Charming. I'm not the one who will rescue Briar or kiss Apple. I'm not going to fall in love with a girl who turns into a bird. I'm not going to kill a dragon or be recued by a mermaid." He sighed. "Raven, I'm not like anyone else in this school. I'm not sure I have a destiny. It won't be my dad's that's for sure. All he ever tells me is that I'll grow up and be a good king."

Raven put her arm around the prince. "I'm sorry I lumped you in with the other Royals. I know you aren't like your brother."

Dexter grinned at her. "Of course you do. After all, Daring would never have let it go if you had viciously attacked his hair with mud."

"No!" Raven laughed. "I was eight, just a Chapter! We're Fairy Tales now, can't you put it behind you?"

"My dear Raven, if I ever let it go I'd never be able to cheer you up." Dexter winked at her. "Now let's get you back to your hexffervescent dorm mate."


	2. Raven, Mirror Extraordinaire

"Apple, my arms are going to fall off if I have to keep this up any longer. I'm meant for greater things than being your mirror!" Raven flopped down onto her bed. For the past three days, whenever she wasn't in class, she was pandering to Apple's vanity. Who knew Apple spent so much time looking at herself. Raven smirked. She should have guessed it. Her fairy tale was to be beautiful, lonely, and naive. She only had to focus on beauty at this time in her life.

"Raven, _you _broke my mirror. So that means that _you _have to stand in for it until I get a new one. It's only being nice."

_And I am greatly regretting _that _fairy-fail._ The heiress to evil whined, "Last time I damaged something of yours, you told me I shouldn't have apologized. Why do I have to make restitution now?"

Apple giggled. "Oh, Raven, you're so silly! My magic mirror is, like, the _most_ hexcellent thing in, like, the _whole_ fairy tale world. I need it! And besides, you don't want me to start thinking badly about myself. Then I won't be as royally fabulous!"

Raven planted her pillow firmly over her head and sighed. _I have to be evil for Apple's fairy tale. I have to be nice as Apple's roommate. If she would just make up her mind, my life might be much easier._ "Right, we can't have that," she deadpanned, "but until the new mirror arrives, I am not sleeping here. Hex you later, Princess!"

_Sweet freedom! _She thought as she ran through the halls, trying to outrun Apple. Unfortunately they were pretty evenly matched and both wearing shoes entirely unsuited for running. Raven glanced over her shoulder and saw the next Snow White chasing her.

"Get back here! You owe me for breaking that mirror! Raven, stop!" She screamed at her, pouring on speed. Raven quickly conjured an apple and tossed it over her shoulder. She didn't look back.

"Raven you can't d-ooooh, an apple!"

Gasping, the dark haired girl stumbled into Madeline Hatter's dorm.

"Why helloooooo, Raven! Isn't it a tea-riffic day? Oh... is Apple behassling you again? Sometimes I think she must have lost a few cards from her deck. She always says you're evil when you're really candy-dandy! Chocolate and crowns dancing around, somehow they never fall to the ground!" Maddie giggled. Raven knew she tried to tone down the Riddlish when she talked to non-Wonderlandians, but Maddie was easily excited. _And that's why we're Best Friends 'Til the End_, Raven thought fondly.

"Yes she was. I can't be a mirror anymore. 'Oh _yes, _fairest of all, you look simply _divine_!'; 'You should certainly wear that to Princessology'; 'No one shall ever match your beauty, O most fabulous'; it's killing me! I'm all for good self-esteem, but that's hextbook narcissism! Can I room with you? Please?" Raven begged.

"Oh sure, Raven. I'm sure Kitty wouldn't mind." She replied dreamily.

"Oh, _godmother_, when will you learn to ask before you assume my opinion?" came a high-pitched voice, as Kitty Cheshire materialized on her bed. She smirked at Maddie. "I'm feeling tricksy today, so here's what I say, riddle me this, little mad miss, and I'll let your dark-haired friend stay: why is a raven is like a writing desk?" _That is mean_, Raven thought. Not even the Mad Hatter knew the answer to that one.

Maddie just giggled. "Peas and crackers, Kitty! My dear old dad might not know it but I do. The answer is trifling, cradled creature, and so simple it's stifling: because the notes for which they are noted are not noted for being musical notes." Kitty smiled coldly.

"Fine I'm going." She disappeared.

Raven's brow was furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Kitty's going to let you sleepover!" Maddie stood up dancing.

"No, I mean the answer to the riddle." Raven clarified.

"Oh! You write notes on writing desks, and ravens do sing, like other birds, but neither of those types of notes are musical. Another answer that I thought of is 'because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is ne_var _put with the wrong end in front!' Isn't that royally hat-tastic?" Maddie bubbled.

Raven laughed. Maddie always made her happy. "It's wonderlandiful, Maddie. Now let's go shopping. I'm going to need something to where and I'm not heading back to my dorm." The two girls talked and laughed the rest of the way to the village. Raven had a feeling this would be the best fun she'd had in a while.


	3. Wonderlandifully Mad

**Hellooooooo everyone, its Combeferr. I clearly do not own Ever After High. If I did there would be more Raven/Dexter. Far more. This chapter is set before and during Maddie-in-Chief. Enjoy!**

Apple's new mirror hadn't arrived yet, and Raven was still hiding out from her. She had barely left Maddie's side for the past three days, avoiding Apple whenever she could. Thankfully, the Royal Elections were coming up and Apple didn't have very much free time to hunt down Raven. Blondie Lockes' Mirror Cast claimed that the entire school was excited about them. That was untrue, but not a foolish assumption to make. Everyone in the school who had a voice, namely the Royals, was excited, and no one cared about those who didn't. The Rebels just sat back and watched more weeks go by. They didn't have anything to do with the election. Apple White would be the president and all events and fundraisers would be beneficial to Royals and at the expense of Rebels. They wanted a carriage wash. The Rebels would stand all day working as the Royals supervised. They wanted a dance. The Rebels would be the busboys and ushers. 

All things considered, no one with an imperfect pedigree was excited about the election. In the Castleteria, Raven sat alone at her table. Maddie was busy having tea-time, so Raven usually sat alone at lunch. Lately, though, Dexter seemed to talk to her more often. She wasn't sure why, but he normally showed up at her table about five minutes before luch ended.

"Hi Raven!" Raven knew immediately who it was. No one else had that hesitant little voice. She smiled at im. "Hey Dex. How was Heroics 101?"

The Charming prince sat down next to her. "It...um...yeah. We did...some stuff..." He trailed off, flushing red. Raven could understand his embarassment. He seemed to have trouble speaking sometimes. Not exactly what you look for in a future king.

"What stuff?"

Dexter seemed to be getting a little more comfortable. "To be honest... I, um, I didn't hear a word the Professor said. Everyone around me was too excited about the, you know, the election. Daring was practically campaigning for Apple all through class. How about your class? Was everyone excited?"

Raven shrugged. "I's just another day. Everyone knows how the election is going to turn out."

Dexter frowned. "But she's going to do all sorts of wonderful things! It'll be fun. Besides, there's no one better suited for the role."

"_Why_? Because she'll be a queen? That's no reason. Cedar Wood would be amazing. She can't lie, or make false promises. Everything would be up-front. Maddie would have wonderful ideas and keep things light and moving. Cerise Hood could get everyone working on business and getting stuff done in record time." Raven raised her eyebrows at him before continuing. "And Apple isn't the only one who will be queen. How about Lizzie Hearts? She'd be a great motivator. And Ashlynn! She's hardworking and down-to-earth. She wouldn't be doing meaningless things for no reason-she'd actually try to improve the school!"

Dexter was frowning heavily at her. "You're kidding, right? It's _always_ been like this Raven! Why are you having sudden issues with it?"

Raven glowered. "Oh, yes, let's all bow down to the way things have always been. Because clearly that's _perfect_. And why does it have to be a girl? Why can't a prince be the president? I mean, look at you! Sure, you sometimes have issues talking, but you know what to say to people and you're kind and trustworthy. _You _would make a great president. But everyone's too caught up in tradition to see it. It would just be great if someon else ran for president."

Dexter was taken aback. Did this mean Raven liked him? Or was she just angry? He was absolutely confused. "I...I...um...I've gotta get to class!" He finished desperately, hurrying away.

"Stupid people who don't want to change stupid ideas." Raven growled, then sighed. Dexter was the only Royal she had counted on, and then he had bailed on her.

"RAVEN!" Maddie cried, flinging her arms around the purple-haired witch. "What's going on?"

"Wouldn't it be great if someon else ran for president?" Raven askeed dreamily.

"I guess", Maddie replied, "but not many people have the nerve."

"I know. It would just be wonderful."

"Keep hoping, Raven. Hope is very, very useful!"

Later, Raven and Maddie were heading out to the village of Bookend, when Rave once again brought up the subject. "Maddie, wouldn't it be wonderlandiful if someone else ran for president?"

Maddie giggled. "If you want it so badly, why don't you do it? After all, clouds like rock, cake in mud, happy, laughing, rainy flood."

Raven's eyes took on a horrified sheen. "You're kidding, right? The only people not afraid of me are you, Dex, and the villains. That's about ten people in all! I wouldn't stand a chance."

And again that night in their room. "Blondie is going on about the election in her Mirror Cast again. "Wouldn't it be great if someone else ran for president."

Maddie smiled, her normally hexffervescent personality somewhat subdued. "Yes Raven, it would."

The next day at luch, Blondie Lockes interviewed Apple White. Raven sat there listening, exasperated that nothing would change. "Royal bleh, and Royal blah, and Royal na-na-na!" She giggled. "Wouldn't it be great if someone el-"

"I'll do it!" Maddie cried, ready to put a stop to Raven's incessant complaints. "I'll run against Apple for President!"

Raven looked at her confusedly. How did she know what she had been about to say? "Uh, What?"

"And _you _will help me campaign. Understood? We'll start at lunch."

Raven stared at her incredulously, before breaking out into the biggest grin she had worn in weeks. "Let's shake the Royals' kingdom!"

"Vote for Maddie! Vote for _me_!" Raven smiled. Whatever anyone could say about Maddie, no one could fault her enthusiasm. She was proud to be running against Apple, and Raven was proud to be helping her.

"Hats over crowns! Vote for Maddie."

Dexter walked over. Raven thought he looked nervous, but she couldn't blame him. Maddie was being fairy forceful in her campaign. "Uh, hey Raven..." he began. Maddie popped up between them.

"_DEXTER! _Vote for _me_!" She demanded, stabbing a pin onto his shirt.

"Ow! Uh, I mean, 'oh boy'," He laughed nervously. "Thanks for that...pin..." he trailed off. Raven wondered what he had been about to say to her. She shrugged. He'd tell her later if it was important. Maybe he was coming over to apologize for earlier. Raven sighed. She should be the one apologizing for her blow-up. Still, what was important now was giving Rebels fair representation.

Maddie was still campaigning at the end of lunch when Blondie Lockes walked up to them. She glanced at Maddie, her lips stretching into a smile so fake Maddie could probably see through it. "Madeline, the first debate is right after school. I hope you do well. It is the first ever debate that our class has had. It needs to be not too short, not too long, but just right. Do you understand?"

Raven glared at her. Maddie was giggly and probably crazy, but not stupid. Blondie, on the other hand, had a vapid and easily led personality. _She should be the one getting unnecessary reminders, little witch_. "You should get to class. Apple might get worried about her number one clone." Raven said sweetly. Blondie growled. _Hanging around bears must be influencing her,_Raven thought. "Bye now", she waved dismissively, deliberately turning her back on the blonde.

"You do realize you're going to be her next Mirror Cast victim, right?" Maddie asked. Raven shrugged.

"There's nothing new with that. And if she's busy targeting me instead of you, public opinion won't be as jaded as it could be during the election." Maddie shrugged and giggled.

"Ok Raven. Whatever you say. Stop fighting, Narrators!" They parted ways as Maddie continued speaking with the invisible narrators.

Raven sat quietly in the Charmitorium, wishing Maddie luck with all her heart. _Blondie Lockes is a total _witch. _Why can't she be impartial for once_, she growled internally. By the time the fight broke out, she was just itching for a way to vent.

"_Quiet_!" Maddie screamed. Everyone stopped in shock. Raven stared at her Best Friend 'Til the End. She hadn't known Maddie was capable of such a sound. It was...not happy. Or giggly. "I have a tea-riffic idea."

The Charmitorium was still silent. Maddie continued. "Half the school wants me. The other half wants Apple. A vote would be most likely even, or too close to tell if it was fair on either side. So I propose to make the two of us co-presidents." No one moved or even breathed.

Maddie glared at the room impatiently. "Well? What's your answer?" She bellowed. At this second uncharacteristic screech, everyone jumped to agree, nodding their heads to agree to anything the normally harmless girl might say.

Raven shook her head in astonishment. Maddie could be downright scary when she wanted. Who knew? She began the cheering, throwing up her arms and clapping as hard as she could. The rest of the school joined in soon after. Raven caught Maddie's eye and grinned.

This was shaping up to be a wonderful week for the two Rebels.


	4. Evil Doesn't Equal Smart

**Oh my goodness! Did everyone see "Catching Raven"? It was soooo good! All of my Raven/Dexter (Raver? Dexen?) feelings were mashed up and enjoyed. Does Raven like him? What was the "friends" thing about? Well, I want to play it straight, so be unsure what to expect. Remember, these stories are meant to stay in the world of Ever After High, just with a bit more continuity. And character development of a select few. So I won't have them fall in love **_**too **_**quickly. But, if it doesn't become canon, I **_**will**_** flip the script. :D Enjoy!**

Raven left Home Evilnomics in a rush. Maddie had promised to teach her some Riddlish, so that one day, when Wonderland was cured, they could visit and Raven wouldn't be hopelessly wandering around, understanding no one and speaking without thinking, like that Alice girl. Maddie and Raven had decided that when they would figure out a way to end the curse on Wonderland. This would probably include Raven talking to her mother, however, and so they were postponing this plan for a little while. Maybe the next school year. _Or the next decade_, Raven hoped.

"Raven! Guess what happened? Guess, guess, guess, guess, _guess_!" Maddie barrelled toward her, pushing others out of the way. By the time she reached Raven, there was a nice open space around them.

Raven obliged her hexuberant friend. "What happened Maddie?"

"My dear ol' dad just Mirror Messaged me! I get to work in the Tea Shoppe _all_ weekend! By myself! All the shifts! Wise oranges said in two thousand this world ends!" Maddie giggled.

Raven stared at her for a moment, and then laughed with her, tossing her hair out of her face. "You know, "she started laughing again, "you're the only person I know who gets that excited about working." Her eyes danced. "I'm excited about Briar's page-ripping party on Friday. She said Apple won't be able to come, which means I have the ability to have fun without being introduced as her 'very own special villain'." Raven laughed. It was a good day. No screams, or running or pranks, and she had hung out with Dexter a little bit this morning and now with Maddie. They were the best people in any kingdom.

Maddie giggled. "Parties are fun, but it's tea! _Tea_! And nobody expects you to have a date when you go to a tea Shoppe." She winked at Raven. "What are you going to do about that?"

Raven sighed. "Nobody will care if the Evil Raven has a date. There won't be an expectation for me. Hey, if I drop by the Shoppe, can I get a discount for being your best friend?"

Later, though, Blondie Lockes walked up to Raven. "Have you found a date yet?"

"Excuse me?" Raven stared at her. Blondie wasn't known for making small talk with those below her on the popularity ladder. She was, however, known for sticking her nose in other people's business. She called it honing her reporter skills. Everyone else called it snooping.

"Did. You. Get. A. Date. For. The. Party. Yet?" Blondie emphasized each word, with a condescending smile. "I guess evil doesn't equal smart."

Raven sat up straighter. "I'm _not_ evil." She growled. "And I didn't know it was _required_ to have a date."

"Oh, of course, it would be hard to convince any boy who's _just right_ to take you. Or any _decent _boy at all." Blondie smirked and Raven's jaw dropped. _That witch! What is _wrong_ with her? Who says something like that_?

"It's not a question of refusals. I was going to go on my own, Blondie. I don't need someone else to build my identity around. I'll be fine mingling with friends. I don't expect to spend any time you." There it was. The closest to outright hostility Raven had ever gotten with her.

Blondie glared at her. "You're even more of a loser than I thought. It's not my concern whether you have a date that's just right. You need a date for this if you aren't a Royal. But that's because it's understood that Royals aren't mad enough to show up alone. Ta-Ta, _Rebel_."

Raven leaned back against the wall. What was Blondie getting at? _It was just an intimidation tactic_. Raven thought dismissively. No need to pay attention to what Blondie said. On the other hand, it could be a major fairy fail to show up alone. And…was it really _that_ big a deal to have a date? She was fifteen and dating outside your story…that was bad. It could be dangerous, even. Raven wasn't interested in dating. But…it wasn't dating. It was a date. That would be different.

She slammed her head against the wall. "But I don't need anyone else. I know who I am! Showing up by myself means that I have my own identity." She mused aloud. "I need advice. Desperate times."

"Cedar, I need a date." She slumped against her friend's locker.

Cedar giggled. "Good to see you, too, Raven."

"Cedar. This is important. If I get a date I will be compromising my identity. If I don't, there will be all sorts of pressure, you know? Like, asking if we're dating, or a kiss, or why I'm going outside my story. This is ridiculous. Cedar. Help." She groaned.

Cedar laughed. "Raven, a date won't compromise your identity anymore than friends will. You know what to center your life around, and it's not boys. It won't be serious if you make it clear. Just ask a friend! Stop worrying. You'll get _stress splinters_." Cedar shuddered.

"The problem with that plan, Cedar, is that there is _no_ male in the school who would want to take me. Not even Tiny."

"Don't freak. You just make a list of guys who you _are_ friends with. Then, you try to decide who will be the most likely to take you, if they aren't going with someone else, and ask him."

Raven paused. "I don't think it will do much good, but—ok. Can you help?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go to class. Maddie has a free period, though, right? Ask her." With a nod, Raven walked away.

Unfortunately, when Raven found her giggly friends, their free period was already half over. In light of that, they spent the rest of it getting every second year class list in the office.

After school, Raven met up with Maddie. "I think we should do this in Book End. I really want something warm to drink right now."

"You go ahead, Raven m'dear. I'll catch up in a clock tick! I have to have tea-time first." Maddie giggled as she pulled out her tea set.

Raven walked down to Book End, contemplating what she'd seen in Science and Sorcery: Dexter—asking Briar out. He'd seemed really nervous. Did he like her? Raven shook her head. It was none of her business. All the same, Dexter had never really shown an interest in Briar before. Raven rolled her eyes at herself. _Stop building your thoughts around what he does_!_ Since when is his life your business._ What he did would not impact her. It wouldn't.

"Raven, Raven, Raven! Dexter speaks Riddlish!" Maddie ran into the café, bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure he speaks Riddlish? What if it didn't really mean anything and he was just talking?"

"Raven, it's hat-tastic! He said "Did it hurt?" then he said "When you fell from heaven, because you are an angel." Don't you know what that means?" Raven quirked a brow and opened her mouth, but Maddie cut her off. "It means, taking into account the provincial accent, 'Is your Raven going to the party Friday?' He was asking about you! Isn't that just candy-dandy?"

Raven stared at Maddie. "It sounds a whole lot like a pick-up line to me."

"Dexter? And me?" Maddie collapsed into giggles. Raven sat straight, waiting for her to finish, but every time she took a breath she collapsed again. "Oh, Raven…and…they say…that _I_'_m _the mad one!" She laughed. Raven stared at her, unmoving. Her enchanting friend composed herself. "Raven, if there is anyone on this list that you should ask to the Party, it's Dexter. He's your friend, he likes—being around you, and he would be hextatic to take you to the party. Think about it. Daring would never take you, Hunter doesn't date, and Hopper is holding out for Briar. Those are all the boys who don't scream in fear when you walk by. So this is _over_! Yippee!" Maddie scribbled out the class lists gleefully. Raven smiled. Maddie's saner moments were in direct juxtaposition with what her immediately following behaviour was like.

_Should I ask Dexter? What if he's going with Briar? To hex with it_, she resolved. It was nobody else's business what she did and if he couldn't go, he couldn't go. He was her best guy friend and the only person going to that party she could definitely count on to have a good time. _I'll ask him tomorrow_. She decided. It was already sunset.

Raven trudged over to the balcony. She watched the sunset here whenever she could; that is, whenever some couple wasn't up here trying to be romantic. When she came to the balcony doors, however, she found a surprise. Dexter, looking fairy down-trodden. _N_o_ time like the present, Raven. Ask him_. Raven walked over. "Mind if I sit?" She smiled.

Dexter jumped. "Raven? You come here too?"

Raven stared out over the balcony, at the gorgeous clouds. "Best place in the whole school to watch the sunset." She turned to him. "Hey, would you go with me to Briar's party on Friday?"

"What?"

"I'd rather just go with a friend. Less pressure that way, you know?" Dexter nodded. Raven grinned. This would be so fun! No social stigmas and no pressure or identity crises. "Hexcellent! I'll see you Friday." She winked.

She closed the balcony doors and leaned against them. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

**Oh, gosh. I made that WAY too lovey-dovey.** **And apparently Blondie Lockes is becoming my Villain. Woops.**** My point here was to show Raven's humanity, just like most of these chapters have been. She's fifteen. Going on one of her first dates so that she won't be harassed, even though she's not interested in romance. On top of that, she has to ask the guy out. I just wanted to show that she likes him a bit, and that she's insecure about guys thinking she's evil. So I hope you enjoy. Talk to me people. :D **


	5. Repurcussions

**The Tale of Legacy Day. WOW I can't even, guys it was perfect. So this is inspired by some things I saw the characters do during it. It is unfortunately following the tradition of Blondie being the bad guy. I just can't think of anyone else!**

**Edit: Dear sweet reviewers, I like you. :D That being said, I don't hate Blondie or Holly, I promise. I just needed to find some Royals and I was in a hurry. I haven't read the book. All of this is webisode canon only, so I don't have much to go on. Blondie just strikes me as a social climber, as well as rather vapid and easily led, and a social climber who's ladder is in danger of falling is a dangerous thing. I just figured I should use some popular Royals. But I don't think Royals are evil. Just a little too comfortable in their way of life. Take Apple or Briar. They are willing to do nothing but get poisoned or pricked, and then wait for rescue. That's never been something I enjoy. I like Apple, I just find her a little self-centered. I promise to shake things up next chapter.**

Freedom. It never used to be a word Raven used. She knew that no one really had freedom. Not in the grand scheme of things. Everyone could choose what they could wear, but not who they'd marry. They could choose where to eat, but not what they would do. No one could choose anything that mattered. It made everything so blitheringly simple-minded. So few people _thought_ anymore because there was no point. Every occurrence in their life was written bout for them. No matter how intelligent, well-spoken or kind Raven was, she'd end up ostracized ad in chains.

Or so she'd though. But last night everything had changed; the entire school dynamics. Everyone was wary. A few, like Daring Charming or Hunter Huntsman or Ashlynn Ella, still acted like nothing had changed, but everyone else was lost. Raven asked for a new schedule. She'd be darned if she had to sit through Home Evilnomics one more time. She was going to take _Good_ Kingdom Management. She was going to learn how to make her kingdom really, _truly_ happy.

Everyone had changed in regards to her. Before she refused to become the Evil Queen she was invisible or terror-inducing. But since she'd declared that she'd find herself a happily ever after, she had risen from Pariah status. Rebels who were afraid to look at her now ate at her table at lunch. She was making friends with Kitty Cheshire, of all people. And Cerise was more comfortable spending time with her in public. Of course, that came with the downside of a very depressed Apple locking her out of her dorm-room and banned from Maddie's by the headmaster.

Those weren't the only issues, though. While the Rebels had universally warmed up to her, impressed and admiring, the Royals who didn't interact with her suddenly and completely despised her. They blamed her for ruining Apple's life. They were afraid for their own stories, too. And anyone who had known her...well, they were really taking it upon themselves to make her new, non-evil life difficult.

But Raven would never, _ever_ regret the choices she made. She was not going to jail for something she was forced to do. She was _not_ going to raise her children with the mindset of being like her.

Only one thing worried her. Dexter hadn't said anything to her since she chosen her own life. He hadn't sat at her table, hadn't sought her out, nothing. Normally she'd chalk it up to just not really being able to, but ever since their not-date, he'd talked to her everyday, even sometimes walked her to class. They were becoming close, and it had been five days since he'd even looked at her.

"Raven, kitten, you need to stop frowning like that." Kitty materialized next to her. "A grin will make you happy. Life is good. You've changed everything for all of the people in this school, now and forever."

Raven grinned at her. "You're totally right, Kitty. For the first time in forever, I am really my own person." As she finished her sentence, she heard a clang. She turned her head as Dexter walked away from his locker, head high. She stared after him. "Excuse me Kitty. I'll see you at lunch." She ran after Dexter.

"Dex! Dex, wait!" She grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, face blank.

"Yes, Raven?" Dexter looked down at her. She felt a flash of hurt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat up at the balcony. I thought we could," she hesitated "you know, um, talk," she finished lamely.

"I don't think so Raven. I've got some stuff to take care of." He turned away and started walking.

"Then Bookend, after school. The Tea Shoppe. Please."

"I don't think so." He returned firmly.

"Don't shut me out," she implored. "Why are you mad?" Dexter looked at her for the first time, straight into her eyes. He opened his mouth, then shut it and walked away. Raven slumped against a locker. _What is wrong? Is he mad about Legacy Day? _She shut her eyes. Then she straightened. _I'm not going to chase him anymore. I've never needed anyone before. I _refuse _to depend on him._ She turned and walked away. Maddie was waiting for her.

And her best friend, of course, picked up on what was bothering her. "He isn't mad. He's confused."

"Well, he's not the only one." Raven had long since stopped questioning her friend's uncanny intuition.

"He doesn't know what he'll do now."

"He never has known."

"I think he's figured it out."

"You know what? Let's go to class."

Raven decided she would not even thing about anyone who didn't want her. Not her mother, not Raven, not the headmaster and not Dexter Charming. She was through with inferiority. She was a person and she wasn't going to put up with being treated as less.

At lunch, she sat with Cedar, Kitty, Maddie and Cerise. Maddie was telling them a funny story about her shift at the Tea Shoppe, when Raven was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw Blondie Lockes, hip cocked, Hopper Croakington, Holly O'Hare and Daring Charming. "Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Come." Blondie commanded. Raven blinked and shook her head. "I said come."

"And I refused."

"If you know what's good for you..."

"I'm fairy certain what's good for me is not going to some unidentified location with people out for my blood."

"You can bring one of your friends."

"Two."

"Fine."

Raven twisted back around. "Maddie and Cerise, please come." They nodded. People knew better than to mess with Cerise. Blondie led them out of the school and toward the Enchanted Forest. Raven stopped on the path. "This is far enough."

Blondie turned with a smile. "Yes, it is." She nodded to the boys, who pulled Maddie and Cerise away. The girls struggled but they still disappeared over the rise of the hill. Raven turned back, raising her hands for a spell, but the remaining girls each grabbed one.

"Now you listen to us," Holly began, trying to sound understanding, "you have officially ruined everything for Apple and maybe Briar and who knows who else. You've made a permanent decision. A horrible decision. That can't change." Holly's eyes turned menacing. "We are going to make sure you regret it. How _could_ you? Apple did everything to be nice to you, even though you are just a pathetic girl who no one likes. You are going to pay."

Raven growled. "What are you doing with my friends?"

"Them? Nothing. My wand, you watch too much spellevision. We just had to speak with you, alone." Blondie smiled at her innocently.

"I'm not going to stop. I am a real person. I will live my own life. Everything everyone has ever told me up to this point is wrong. I will be free, and you can't pull e down. After everything I've been through, bullying me won't work. You don't scare me."

"We can make your social life nothing. Do you understand the potent of rumours?" Holly smiled menacingly.

"I have five friends. I have been subject to every rumour in the fairy-tale book. You can't touch me." Rave wrenched her arms out of their grasp and walked away.

Blondie smirked. "_Five_ friends? I was under the impression that Dexter didn't even want to look at you." She called to Raven, who froze midstep. She turned and looked at her tormentors, tears in her eyes.

"_Enough_!" She screamed, a spell shooting out of her hands. The girls found themselves unable to make a sound as Raven ran off.

She collided with Cerise who fell over. "Are you alright?" she demanded. She didn't give Raven the chance to answer as she picked her up and glanced at her. "I'm _so _sorry we didn't get away from them in time. I didn't want to hurt them. For someone who spends most of his time staring at himself, Daring is strong enough that I couldn't get away without hurting him."

Raven wiped her tears away. "I'm glad you're OK. Where's Maddie? Did she get away? Where were they taking you?"

"Just to the Grimmnasium. No one goes there at lunch. She'll be here soon, I ran fast to get here."

Raven breathed in shakily. "Good. Let's go." She knew the Royals harbored animosity, but she didn't expect it to become physical. Not from girls raised to be good Queens. But then, Blondie wasn't a princess, and Holly probably just wanted to be with the "in" crowd.

And Dexter. They knew about him. Had he spoken to them? Told them about why he was angry? She took a welcome respite from these thoughts when Maddie collided with her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Raven I was so worried! The narrators said you were in a dream within reach, don't stray beyond, some fight hard! I can't believe Blondie would do that!" Raven smiled. _Don't worry Raven. Everything will be just fine._ _They can't hate you forever, not when they see you've given them a chance at a real life. _She comforted herself.

Behind a tree, Dexter watched her with her friends and sighed. She was fine. He'd been so worried. He watched Raven as she pasted on a smile and walked away with her friends. Dexter remembered her tears at his name. Maybe she wasn't so OK, after all. He sighed. "I can't talk to her right now. I need to think. Who knows what havoc will be unleashed because of her choices." He looked at her fading outline. Maybe he had to put his feelings aside, once and for all.

**So many references and quotes from musicals. Wow. Anyway, I just think that this would have had major repercussions for Raven. She possibly ruined two people's lives by not ruining her own. This would be big and dangerous. And bullying is real, ad this ca be how it happens. Insults, threats, social life ruined…I just think this is how something so big would go down.**


End file.
